Death March teasers
by SHDW productions
Summary: This is the teaser for a project I may do in the future. Please note that as of this going up I do not have a release date for it and may not do it. I just wanted to see what the response would be to a story of this type; so please review and tell me what you think. Setting is in my own Broken Hope AU that I will give more details on in the future.
1. 1

_A/N: This is a teaser for a project I've been thinking about lately. Please note that minor details are subject to change and nothing is finalized. Please leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them._

" **I am not a good person."**

" **No, I used to be, but now... if I'm a good person I'm already dead."**

The city of Vale glowed like a neon sign as the sounds of sirens echoed throughout the sky. Blue and red lights raced towards a movie theater in downtown Vale. They deployed and a SWAT team readied to breach the building. The patches on their arms read CCAS and their rifles were outfitted with rounds that could go through Aura barriers. Inside were some three hundred hostages all taken by a terrorist organization. However, what they failed to notice was a dark figure standing atop the theater; her face half covered by a mask made of the upper and lower jaw bone of a human skull. Her form was covered by a jet black toggle coat and in one, solid, unflinching, motion jumped off the top of the roof. She landed behind the SWAT team, cracking the asphalt beneath her.

"Behind us!" The commander yelled.

Just like that every gun was pointed at the female figure.

" **In the extermination I lost my mother…"**

The figure drew a Katana style sword, out of the sheath on her belt and just as the order to fire was given she jumped into the air; the bullets whizzing around her as her body spun. She landed in front of the first SWAT soldier and cut his arms off before knocking him out.

" **My Father…"**

She then jumped into the next soldier and held him behind her as his own teammates shot him; his body armor stopping the rounds. The figure then turned him around and cracked him in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious. Moving on to the next she cut his leg off whilst blocking bullets with her sword; and finished him off by curb stomping him, her boot knocking out a tooth.

" **and my sister."**

The police started to get a better shot at her and quickly surrounded her; but she was not the only one in this battle. Explosions rocked the police line as somewhere in the distance a grenade launcher was shot at them. Asphalt and body parts flew as two officers with electric batons rushed the girl. She responded by sheathing her katana and grabbing the first ones dominate arm, whilst kicking the baton out of the other one's hand. She kicked the now defenseless one away from her and focused on the one that was still armed. She swept his leg out from under him and grabbed his arm to taze him as he fell. The baton only did half the job and the girl suddenly had her hair grabbed by him.

" **Now all I have left is a thirst; a thirst for the justice my life was robbed of."**

He bent her head back and threw her away from him, but it didn't faze her as she doubled back and kicked him square in the kneecap; shattering it like glass. The officer howled as he fell and was quickly met by a boot to the forehead knocking him out as well. Seeing his teammate incapacitated urged the other officer forward and soon enough he ran at the girl; the baton crackling as the dust from the explosions hit the electrified tip.

"You aura sensitive, bitch!" He yelled; as he raised his arm above his head.

The shorter girl just stared at him her silver eyes clouded as the dust rolled around them like ghost. His arm came down and bounced off an invisible wall in front in front of her. She drew her sword and cut off his hand, the baton falling into a pool of blood.

He collapsed to his knees, "Why? Why do you people do this? Do lives mean nothing to you? You should all just die!"

The next thing he heard was a very robotic inhale as the girl began to speak, "My family's lives meant nothing to you during the extermination; so why would I care about yours?"

The man started to laugh as he sobbed; which drowned out the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. In one motion his head was cut in half by a hand, that belonged to another woman whose eyes were covered by a black mask that went all the way to her nose.

" **There was only one way to get that justice in a world that branded you as a monster… Become a monster."**

She looked towards the girl her body covered by a long, grim reaper's, cloak and her lime green hair went down to her waist. She turned to the girl; her eyes completely hidden.

"Get going, Red. We've caused enough damage." She said; her voice monotone, but the faintest laugh could be heard when it came the word damage.

The girl nodded and disappeared into the dust; rose petals left on the ground.

" **I am not a good person; but I do try. Look at me, I've been talking to you this whole time and I haven't even told you my name."**

The girl stood atop a nearby building and removed her mask. This brought silver eyes into full view and made red tipped hair blow wildly in the wind. Below sat the bodies of over one hundred policemen; who went to save hostages, but instead stepped into a trap.

" **My name is Ruby Rose, and I am… a 'terrorist'."**


	2. 2

" **Humanity. One simple word that, in its most basic sense is used to describe people as a whole. However, if one should look at it from a more in depth perspective he, or she, would find that Humanity is a whore, and her cowardice rivals her indecency."**

A girl who looked to to be around the age of seventeen stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. The radio was on as she stood in her underwear, her skin as white as a sheet.

"Over one hundred police officers are dead, after a terrorist attack was carried out late last night. While nobody has claimed responsibility, the CCAS has accused Aura Sensitives for this and stated that the would be stepping up patrols in the slums; even going so far as to say they would be deploying Praetorian Knights in certain districts." the reporter said.

The girl formed a fist, her black finger nails glistening in the light. She hit the top of the radio and broke it; silencing it's noise forevermore.

" **I was born into one of the wealthiest families in all of Remnant… But, even that didn't save me from this supposed curse. A curse in name, but only to cowards."**

She grabbed a box of black hair dye out of the cabinet below her and set it on the counter. She let out a sigh as hesitation creeped into her mind. However, she had always been good at decision making and decided this was the right decision. Thus she began to color her hair.

" **The curse was being Aura Sensitive from birth. People are scared of what they don't understand, thankfully I was lucky."**

She began mixing the chemical. Her mind was a mess as her mascara was caught by her tears giving them an unpleasant bitter taste. The tears from her left eye soaked into the bandage that covered that side of her face.

" **When you're born there is a test to see if you're aura sensitive or not. If you were, you are taken from your family and beat to death, before being thrown in the trash like dog shit. My parents saved me by having me in secret, a crime they would take to the grave."**

The girl colored her hair until it was a silky black, like the "curse" she harbored. She grabbed onto both sides of her face; sticking her fingers underneath the bandage. She grit her teeth and ripped the bandage free from her face.

" **Just like this I will break these chains and burst them asunder! So that no one has to go through the pain I, no, we endure on a daily basis. We are NOT monsters, but if the normal people want monsters then us Aura Sensitives will show them the fear they desire so much. As for the 'terrorists' I don't find fault in fighting for something that's right, after all they threw the first punch."**

The girl put her hand on the mirror and looked at herself. The newly black hair framing her icy blue eyes; the newest feature of her face being the long scar over her left eye.

" **I suppose I should thank you for listening to my anger rambling as some of my friends tell me its annoying. So how about I tell you my name as an apology.**

 **My name is Weiss Schnee and I am innocent."**


	3. Chapter 3

" **When I say the word Faunus what do you think of?"**

A twenty one year old woman got ready for a ball that was to be held with some of Vale's most prestigious men and women. It had been a few weeks since she got the invitation and she was the first Faunus ever to be invited. She danced as she put on the little black dress that matched her french braided hair.

" **You probably think of it as having additional ears, or a tail, or even horns. But for me it's a covering over the fact that you are aura sensitive. I know I could be arrested for my admission that I'm aura sensitive, but that's why I must speak out…"**

She stepped out of the bathroom, her black cat ears twitching as she did. In her living room sat a tall man with red hair and bull horns.

"You ready, babe?" He asked; getting up.

The woman blushed and nodded, her left hand adorned by an engagement ring. Both of them stepped out, her heels clicking on the sidewalk as they left; a soft melody to many a person that they were on their way to have the time of their lives.

" **I was born in the slums, just before the extermination that killed my family. Like many children I escaped via the 89th service tunnel that lead to the 18th Ward; a muddied cesspool where homeless people came to die."**

The couple got in their car and proceeded to start driving. The city looked like a wall of light as windows on the tallest skyscrapers were converted into the largest TV screens in the world. Her fiance, Adam, turned on the radio and their ears were greeted by a live radio broadcast.

"Tensions rose to an all time high in the 30th and 29th wards mere hours ago as news broke out that Aura Sensitive terrorists broke into Vacuo's state building today and brutally murdered their parliament. As I speak Inquisitors are lining the streets of the 15th, 17th, 16th, 20th, and 18th wards; or more commonly known as the "slums". Now we have to just wait and see what will

happen, but I know without a doubt that our prayers tonight go out to our brothers and sisters in Vacuo. May God pun-"

Adam turned the radio off as he saw his fiance physically disturbed.

" **I survived for years on the charity of others, feigning confidence, when deep down I was just a little girl desperately crying for mommy. Then one day I him, the Shining One."**

The woman watched the buildings go by, her thoughts of the memories flying by like snow. Some of them choking her up and the others bringing a smile to her face.

" **He had killed two homeless men and was devouring their flesh. He had clearly been driven mad from starvation, but something else was happening as well. He was devouring their semblances as well, and spoke in their voices; I would know they were my friends. It was at that point I knew what aura sensitive ment and I saw how dangerous it was for mankind. Thus I broke my silence and admitted what I am so that I could save humanity."**

Her mind was brought back to reality as she felt the car begin to slow down drastically. She turned to Adam.

"Hey, what's going on? Is the car alright?" she asked.

Adam reclined back in his seat as he put the car in park, "Have you ever done something you know you'll live to regret?"

"Huh? You know I have, we're getting married for God's sake." she replied.

Adam shook his head, "We're not getting married."

The woman looked devastated, "W-What?"

"We're not getting married, because I turned you into the CCAS." Adam admitted; opening his door.

Two police sirens wailed down the road, and in the blink of an eye a SWAT team descended upon the car. They grabbed Adam and lead him away from the car, as a police helicopter arrived overhead. Inside the car the woman covered her mouth with her hand and cried; the makeup she did for that special night getting smudged and ruined by her hand and tears. The car door was jerked open by the SWAT team and she was pulled out by her hair. She screamed through sobs as she was drug across the asphalt and thrown down, like one would do to a broken chair when throwing it away. Her knees, elbows, hands, and some of her back became chafed and started to bleed.

She tried to push herself up, "No… please."

She was pushed down by a boot on her back; and froze when she heard the sound of around nine cocking mechanisms pull back. The whole area fell silent and soon the void was filled by a single pair of footsteps.

The man the footsteps belonged to looked to be in his mid-fifties, with salt and pepper hair.

" **I quickly learned, however, that humanity was flawed and had already been lost."**

He stopped and just looked at the woman.

"Captain Lance, what do we do with her?" a officer asked.

He spit on the ground next to her, "I don't feel like taking another prisoner who will just die after they give up information. Just kill her."

" **Yes, in truth, the Aura Sensitives weren't the only ones to die in the extermination. Basic human decency also died, thus Humanity forfeited their right to live."**

The officers took aim and were about to fire, until they heard a high pitched sound. They all looked around in confusion until they saw their captain fall forward.

"Captain Lance!" they yelled, running towards him.

They looked at the back of his neck and found a feather sticking out of him. The then looked towards the direction of where the feather came from and gasped when they saw a multitude of people standing down the road; a tall woman with green hair was standing in the middle of them. Her eyes were covered by a black mask that went down to her nose; a smirk adorning her pink lips.

"It's the Librarian!" One officer announced.

"What the hell is she doing in the 13th?!" another asked.

The Librarian pointed behind the officers and when they turned around they saw Ruby standing behind them, most of their men at her feet either dismembered or knocked unconscious. The bleached jawbones of her mask shining like porcelain in the light. The police helicopter swung around and it's snipers took aim at Ruby. She turned her head towards the helicopter, her silver eyes barely registering an emotion.

"We have a confirmed sighting of the 20th Ward's Lockjaw, firing when ready." the sniper radioed.

They never got farther than that radio transmission as a missile was fired from an adjacent building. The helicopter erupted into a gigantic fireball before crashing on the side of the overpass. The pilot jumped out of the burning wreckage; flames all over him. He collapsed as he screamed and burnt to death, his body smelling like an overly done steak. The wreckage fell off of the overpass and landed in the river below.

Ruby walked up to the remaining officers, her hand on her katana's hilt.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us." she said; looking at the raven haired woman.

The SWAT team gasped, before falling down. A tornado of pages swirled behind them and Librarian appeared, blood covering both of her hands.

"We're out of time. Kill her so she doesn't get interrogated by the CCAS." Librarian instructed.

Ruby squinted her eyes, "That wasn't the plan. The executives will be more than displeased."

"You bastard child, have you forgotten that they trust my judgement; or are you trying to avoid killing like you have been for months?" Librarian accused.

Ruby's eyes steeled, "Fine, you better leave. I'll kill her and make it back in half the time it would take with people watching and talking to me."

Librarian opened her mouth to protest, but she shut it and just nodded. As their men retreated and the Librarian disappeared into a cloud of pages, Ruby, picked up the woman by her neck.

"No wait, please." she pleaded.

Ruby stood her up against the guardrail and pushed her foot into her stomach. She then drew her katana and put it to the woman's neck. She resumed her sobbing and tried to get out another plea, but was silenced by a question.

"Can you swim?" Ruby asked.

"N-No."

"Well, then now would be a good time to learn." Ruby kicked her off the side of the overpass. "Because, I refuse to have your blood on my hands."

" **In was in that moment of falling in slow motion that I finally saw the world for what it really is. The world is cruel, and the strong devour the weak. I'm so tired of being weak!"**

The woman's body splashed into the waters below; flooding her nose and lungs until she almost lost consciousness. However, she was fished out mere moments later by Adam. He pulled her from the water and laid her down on the beach.

"Oh God, hold on baby!" he yelled; beginning to give her mouth to mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity she started to cough and coughed up what looked like a gallon of water. Adam wrapped her in a hug once she was done.

"I'm so sorry. I messed up so bad." he said; beginning to sob.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Adam let out a happy laugh, "Thank you, I thought you would be-"

He was cut off by a chomping sound and soon felt a warm liquid on his neck. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Adam looked down and saw a piece of meat between his fiance's K9-like teeth, the meat used to be throat. He started to gag as she stood up and spit what she had in her mouth into the water.

"Damn, I guess I'm a better liar than I thought." she said; walking behind him.

She kicked him into the water and whispered into his ear.

"You fucked up…babe."

With that she left him to die, her bare feet getting cut on the gravel. Compared to everything else that happened her though, it felt quite nice.

" **The events of that night happened over a year ago now; as if I could forget. I stand here now on a barren road, with only one goal in mind. To find the girl who saved my life that night."**

The woman ran her hand through her now purple hair, and gently touched the black bow that covered her cat ears. On her right arm was a tribal tattoo of a red dragon, and on her back was cleaver/katana/pistol weapon she stole off the body of a Inquisitor she killed.

" **My name doesn't really matter anymore, in truth, but I'll humor you."**

The woman crouched down and pulled out an old newspaper clipping that showed a picture of the "20th Ward's Lockjaw". It was dated the same day as when she supposedly died.

" **My name is Blake Belladonna, and I am alive… But also dead."**


	4. Chapter 4

" **When I was younger I was posed a question. A simple one, but the meaning always confused me. I never knew why I was asked this question, and at a certain point I would never get the chance to find out."**

A tall, muscular man walked down the long hallway. He looked to be in his late twenties and carried a large briefcase in his right hand. He walked down the hallway that he would equate to walking into heaven itself since it was so bright.

" **The question was whether or not I considered everything deserved the right to live; or if some forfeited it by just being born. I of course answered that everything deserved life, but later that night I questioned my decision."**

The man adjusted his tie and went through the black door at the end of the hallway. An eerie sense of impurity went through him, the door seemed so out of place in this building of white. He gazed around the new room and took note that it was full of around fifteen cubicles and one was currently unoccupied. His tall figure walked over to it and noticed that he was sitting next to a very attractive redhead, who was busily typing away at her computer.

" **That night my parents were brutally murdered and devoured by an Aura Sensitive who was suffering from starvation. His aura glowed like neon and his face was covered by a mask that grew out his face. I never told anyone, but when he ate my parents he would a high pitched laugh that still haunts my dreams. It was so cruel."**

He placed his briefcase underneath his desk, pulled the chair out and grimaced as the squeaky wheels ripped through the curtain of silence. However, nobody even looked up and he remembered something he had found out a long time ago. These people were as unthinking, unmoving, and stoic as the dead.

" **The orphanage was fine, if you count getting beat up everyday as fine. Yes, the bruises never went away and sometimes they would even break open. There was one thing that help the pain though. It was not a drug, herb, or massage. I bet you could guess what it is. Go on try it."**

As he sat down the girl who sat next to turned toward him, her face adorned with blue eyes. Her chest even jiggled a bit, but he had better things to do besides admire her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Pyrrha and I'll be your partner starting today." She greeted, with a bright smile.

His face remained stoic. The woman in front of him was fresh out of the academy and had yet to earn his approval. He closed his eyes as the woman's face fell, and grabbed a stack of papers off his desk. When he opened his eyes they were as hard as steel.

"What are the six classes of Aura Sensitives?" He asked, half his face hidden behind the papers.

"Um, let me think. C,B,A, Z, double Z, and triple Z." She replied.

The mean went to the next sheet of paper, and threw the rest away. The woman went to protest, but bit her tongue.

"What do each of those mean?"

"C means civilian, they have no control over their aura and offer no threat. They are the easiest to exterminate."

"B"

"B means battle tested, they are able to control a little bit of their aura, but have to use common weapons. They are thought to give some challenge in large numbers."

"A"

"A means Assailant, they have full control over their aura and often lead large groups of weaker Sensitives. They are the most dangerous of the non-Z family."

"Z"

"Z is a class rating that means that the Sensitive has an ascended understanding of aura. They often fight with stolen Inquisition weapons. It usually takes a couple of Inquisitors to exterminate one."

"What are a few examples of one?"

"Sir, the 13th ward's Black Jack, the 20th Ward's Lockjaw, and the 26th Ward's Death Adder."

"Double Z"

"Double Z is the class rating associated with Sensitives who have attained the ability to use their aura as a weapon and no longer respond to traditional tactics. They often cannibalize other Sensitives in order to strengthen their aura."

"Examples?"

"The 4th Ward's Corpse Collector, The 24th Ward's Doll, the 22nd Ward's Dominatrix, and the 30th Ward's Librarian."

"Triple Z"

"Triple Z is an exclusive rating assigned to the Aura Sensitive known as the Shining One. The Shining One devours both humans and other Sensitives thus making it the biggest threat to the people of Vale."

" **Her name was Natalie and she was the only friend I had back then… Sometimes when I sleep at night I can still smell her hair at night; the lovely smell of chestnuts sending the sweet memories of christmas into my thoughts. It was perfect, yet in this world there is no perfection… and what little there is, is snuffed out quickly like a flame."**

The man nodded as she got the last question correct and withdrew a pen from his pocket. He wrote down a few notes and handed it to the woman.

"File this with the accountant outside as soon as possible, and for God's sake don't lose it. What you're holding is my agreement to be your partner." he said; turning back towards his computer.

The woman looked at it in disbelief for a second.

" **One night I was awoken by a loud cry and when I heard the laugh my eyes jerked open. Through my hazy vision my a saw that they walls glowed like a christmas tree and for a second I thought that I was dreaming of my old home, but I soon found that it was real and I was so excited. I reached over to Natalie and tried to shake her awake, but my hand was met with a very thick, lukewarm liquid. My eyes went wide as the light grew brighter and soon the object of my terror filled my sight."**

"Oh thank you!" the young recruit cried.

He grimaced in response, "Don't let it get to your head, just because you passed this test doesn't mean you're ready. Then again this whole world is survival of the fittest and it's always the weak dying to the strong."

" **He was there. The Shining One. He had killed Natalie and had just finished eating her entrails. The blood and meat was stuck in his teeth, the only thing I could see as he shifted over to me, a mask made of bone on his face and under his skin. Wings of light and fire burst from his back as he laughed, the most playful and cruel laugh. 'I found you, you Egg of Aura' he said to me. Before it could go any further a police officer burst through the door, and shot him. He must have been weaker back then since the Anti-Aura round went through his barrier. He yelled in pain and vanished in a flash of light. After that I was sent to another home and never saw him again."**

The girl nodded excitedly before shooting off to the accountant. Now that she was gone the room returned to the silence that would make a graveyard sound like a firecracker. He braced his head up and saw that he had been assigned a new case. He opened and covered his face with his hands. " _Are you fucking kidding me? Why would they assign me the Lockjaw case. The girl's a ghost during the day and a phantom during the night. The Lockjaw only appears when the Broken want her to appear. It's almost like she doesn't exist, or if for arguments sake exists to often… in plane sight."_

" **I suppose you're wondering who I am. Well, I'll tell you. My name is Jaune Arc, and I am a Inquisitor.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **What do you think blood smells like? I'm sure you assume that a majority of you believe that it doesn't have a smell, or you haven't bleed enough to smell it. Well, here it's just part of life."**

A tall man with crimson hair walked through the halls of the blackened Police station. His face half covered by an equally red, gas-type mask. His brown eyes filled with determination as the smell of gunpowder filled his nostrils and the screams of dying police officers echoed in the hall. He stepped over a pile of bodies, and the bottom of his white coat became stained with blood. He walked a few more steps before a supposedly dead policeman, reached out and grabbed his boot. The man stopped, and when he looked at the officer he saw that his eyes had been removed, no doubt the doing of Corpsemaker.

"Please, tell me are you from the Inquisition? We've been over run and somebody stole my eyes. Oh, God my eyes!" He sobbed. "Please save me!"

The man knelt down and held the man's head in his hands, "I'm not God, but close enough."

With that he pulled the man's head off with little effort, a wet sloppy sound resounded in the hallway as his body bled out.

" **People die all the time; sometimes though they die for a cause. Yet when it's the wrong cause it makes the despair so much more enjoyable."**

He heard someone laugh from down the hall and when he looked up he saw the green hair and black mask that belonged to the Librarian.

"They're so fragile aren't they?" she said; leaning up against the wall.

The man stood up and walked over to Librarian, "Not everybody enjoys killing as much as you do Allie. Then again not everybody eats as much as you do either."

The Librarian withdrew a human ear from her pocket, "I can't help myself. It tastes just like honey after a while."

" **When we were just children we witnessed the death of our fathers, brothers, mothers, and leaders. That night that we were slaughtered in the streets like pigs, something amazing happened… Yes, in fact we all on that night swore on our dead ancestors names that we would make their murderers bleed. Thus we made them bleed rivers of blood."**

He squinted at the tall, green haired woman and walked passed her. His boots echoing off the walls as Librarian swallowed.

"Where's the Doll?" he asked.

"The creep's up top. Red's guarding her." Librarian replied, walking away.

He walked up the stairs, and were passed by two men who were carrying assault rifles. They wore black cloaks over their combat gear that were emblazed by broken, red, angel wings; one of the many symbols humanity had come to fear in the last fifteen years. He moved past them and walked by a corridor where a tall, silent figure was standing. His face was covered in its entirety by a purple skull mask, and the rest of his body was shrouded by a mauve cloak that was torn in various places. The dark surrounded him like death does when taking loved ones, or when a vine strangles a tree. He quickly found the door that lead to the roof, and when he opened the door he found Ruby standing next to a small woman who was covered in a burgundy cloak with the hood pulled up.

"You're relieved, Red." he said, walking toward the smaller woman.

Ruby nodded and walked back into the building. The man moved over to the woman who was kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on the edge of the roof. In her hands, which were covered by white silk gloves and plastic, was a book with a red cover and a gold title that read, " _Upside down and turned around."_.

"Good book, Doll?" he asked.

Doll raised her head, and when she turned, she revealed that her face was half covered by a mask that was made of bandages. It covered the upper half of her face and hid her eyes from view, the black eye holes the only clue that she even had eyes. Her lips curved up and into a playful smile, and closed the book.

"I just finished and boy did end in a great way. I bet Red would like it; it reminds me of her." Doll said, setting the book on the ledge.

"Oh really? what is it?" the man asked.

The Doll lifted her finger, the plastic articulating like a doll's fingers, "This story's end is for you to decide. Much like your choices in life depend on your character this story depends on how you perceive it to end. However, one thing should be clear the ending to everybody's story will be black and white."

The man squinted his eyes, "How does that involve, Red?"

"Heh, I'm surprised you don't know." she stood up and put her arms behind her back. "She is known to some as the noble terrorist; the one who doesn't kill. It's quite childish actually."

Sirens wailed in the distance as police cars moved towards the fallen police station. The Doll turned towards the sirens, and raised hand up to the police convoy.

"She marches to the beat of her own drum, and is more powerful than she knows. When we find the Songbird she'll hate us for it, but even then there are things about aura that she just couldn't comprehend." Doll said; putting the convoy between her index finger and thumb.

She closed her fingers, "BAM!"

With that the man felt the small woman's aura envelope the building. In a matter of seconds the gasoline in the first and last cars of the police convoy ignited and exploded locking the convoy in place for a few moments.

"We're leaving." She said, grabbing her book and walking passed him.

The red haired man turned towards the burning cars and watched them for a moment.

" **We were broken from the start and from there we derive the name 'Fallen' because just from being born we have poisoned the world. As for me, I'm Phoenix and I am a leader in the Fallen Terrorist Organization."**


	6. Broken Hope AU

**A look at Death March's "Upside down and turned around" Broken Hope AU.**

Imagine the world of Remnant in all of its glory. Its trees, its mountains in all their majesty; yes, from its vast jungles to its most barren of deserts. In the forests you can see animals of all types walking in the most beautiful emerald green grass you have ever scene. Now there is something missing from this beautiful picture I'm painting with the choicest of paints. I bet you can guess what it is. Here, I'll give you a hint it's big, with black fur and bone sticking out of it.

Before Dust, or aura, or even semblance came to be mankind was resourceful; and soon found a way to beat the forces of Grimm by conventional means. The war was long, but mankind was victorious; and gave themselves seven years of peace encompassed by economic growth that had not been scene since before the Grimm War.

Four kingdoms resulted in this Platinum age of humanity. Atlas, Mistral, Vale, and Vacuo these four kingdoms grew like trees that soared to the heavens and soon doned the names "Megacities". Crime was low and people had jobs that would bring them to new heights in both technology and pharmaceuticals. However, Peace, as many can attest to the fact, is meant to be broken.

At the end of the seventh year Aura had arrived too late to save humanity from the forces of Grimm and instead left many people panicked and afraid as people began to control the elements and other inhuman things. Hospitals shut down as people were brought in by the truck loads all being afflicted by the newly named "Auro Virus". People were restrained as the doctors of the time studied the "virus" and subjected the so called, "sick" to heinous torture methods and soon all of it became known to the public.

Riots broke out and soon the very hospitals were burned to the ground as both Aura Sensitives and their families took to the streets in protest. Fear tore through the four kingdoms like water through a broken dam. Soon all contact was lost with Mistral and it appeared that the world would soon be plunged into the same darkness that the Grimm had desired; however Atlas had one more trick up its sleeve.

They had the most information about the Auro Virus and had found a weak spot in its armor. Thus they made bullets out of a new material called Dust and proceeded to fight the Aura Sensitives, creating the Great Extermination where millions if not billions were murdered in the streets of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. From the ashes come our characters and factions; fourteen years later.

 **Here is a list of survivors of the Great Extermination, all** **will be** **characters in Death March.**

Ruby Rose

Age: 19

Height: 5'6"

Alias: Lockjaw

Biography: A member of the Fallen, and one of its most interesting clientele. Not very talkative, yet appears in most every battle the Fallen partake in. Is known for the stolen Shock-Katana she wields in combat, and her mask that resembles the lower half of a human skull. Has never killed a single person, yet does not appear to value human decency either.

Weiss Schnee

Age: 21

Height: 5'5"

Alias: Unknown

Biography: The problem child of the ultra rich Schnee family. There are rumors surrounding her that she may be an Aura Sensitive, but evidence to the fact has yet to surface. She is a nurse who would much rather care for the sick than anything else, but secretly wants to be free with the rest of the Aura Sensitives. She is not affiliated with any terrorist organization.

Blake Belladonna

Age: 24

Height: 5'8"

Alias: Wraith

Biography: Previously thought dead, Blake soon reappeared to exact vengeance on the 13th Ward's Inquisitors. Although very inexperienced at first, she quickly proved to be a difficult threat to the CCAS. She is the only A rank to ever kill a Pretorian knight in combat, thus earning her not only a Z danger rating, but her signature weapon Gambol Shroud. She is still in search of the Lockjaw the Aura Sensitive who saved her life.

Raven Branwen

Age: 39

Height: 6'0"

Alias: Unknown

Bio: Very little is known about her past; but this Aura Sensitive has taken up a peaceful life at a local hospital. She is very patient and caring, and usually prefers to observe humans in their everyday lives. Yet, she also feels the hassle of living a life of fear; not knowing if one day she will slip up.

Jaune Arc

Age: 28

Height: 6'2"

Bio: Orphaned at a young age this Inquisitor has a very strong sense of independence and justice. He very greatly despises the Aura Sensitives and is one of the more zealous of the Inquisitors.

 **OCs**

The Librarian

Age: 32

Height: 5'10"

Real Name: Macy Stowe

Bio: One of the most dangerous Aura Sensitives to terrorize Vale. She was first discovered accidentally by one of her coworkers in the Library where she once worked. She fled Vale and soon began to terrorize the 30th Ward; devouring people and other Aura Sensitives in order to sate her lust for power. It is unknown how she became a member of the Fallen, but it is well known that she has a deteriorated view of humanity.

Phoenix

Age: 34

Height: 6'3"

Real Name: Potter

Bio: The publically assumed leader of the Fallen. While the CCAS assumes him the leader of the Fallen it is widely known that he is not the leader, and in fact most of the higher ups in the Fallen have never met their leader, but many believe it is the fabled Shining One that disappeared five years ago. He seems to know the Doll on a more personal level than any other member.

Doll

Age: Unknown, young

Height: 5'1'?

Real Name: Unknown

Bio: The mysterious little girl that sends shivers down the spines of not only the CCAS, but the other Aura Sensitives as well. She is very quiet and normally resigns herself to reading psychological, horror novels. However, she is what some would call a "master" with Aura and frequently belittles other Sensitives who challenge her with little experience. She never takes her mask off, and is considered to be the most psychotic Aura Sensitive ever encountered. She has taken quite a liking to Ruby, whom she refers to as "Humanity's Egg."

 **All other OCs and other characters will be explained further in the story; which just so happens to debut next weekend on Sunday. So I hope to see you all there:)**


End file.
